Thicker Than Blood
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Takes places after 5th book. Because of his own mistake, those around him are hurt so without thinking, Harry runs and ends up in the forbidden forest, only to encounter something that would change his life forever. H/Hr. Vampire Harry. Rubbish Summery.


**Thicker than Blood**

**A/N:** Hiya everyone. I am trying something completely new. I am doing my first Harry Potter story! Woo! I mean sure, I've done a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, but this is different. This is just one world, The Harry Potter world, and I hope you enjoy this story. It is a Hermione and Harry story (as I firmly believe that Ron is an Idiot) and Harry isn't going to be comletely human. Hehe, I have to admit, this has mostly stemmed from my love of twilight and Harry Potter, but the only thing Harry is going to have in common with them is that he is going to be a vampire. But it isn't going to be sparkly vampires (hehe) but my own kind of vampire. I hope you enjoy it.

I must warn everyone though. My Microsoft word 60 day free trial has run out, and it costs too much to buy the full version, so therefore I am writing this over a previously saved document of one of my old chapters in Document Manager (upload). Thankfully, that has worked, so i can still write, but there may be a few more mistakes than there would be usually.

* * *

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the story. J.K. Rowling is the owner and creater of the Harry Potter universe, I am mearly putting my imagination to good use. Also, THICKER THAN BLOOD is written by myself, and any attempts of Plaigarism is not tolerated and will be reported._

**Chapter One.**

Pain.

It was the only thing that Harry could feel at the moment.

Wait, that and the massive amount of guilt that clenched his heart every time he took a breath.

He couldn't handle it. Everyone one was telling him that it would be okay, but it wasn't. Nothing would ever be okay anymore. Even worse than the useless words of comfort were the pitying glances he received. He definitely did not want that. He didn't want pity. He didn't want comfort. He wanted someone to yell at him; to scream at him that it was his fault. His fault that Sirius was dead. His fault that his friends were lying injured in the hospital wing. His fault that he was stupid enough to ignore his best friend's warning and run head first into an obvious trap. And now another life was lost because of him.

Another pang of guilt flowed through him as he looked over to Hermione, unconcious in the bed beside his. She was the most injured out of his friends. If only he'd listened to her. Everything would be different. She wouldn't be lying here in the hospital wing, bleeding from a large slash on her chest. It would scar, Madam Pomfery had said. The curse was dark magic, and if Hermione hadn't cast the _silencio _charm at Dolohov, she would be dead. Thankfully she wasn't, but the curse would alway leave a reminder of that horrid night.

It wasn't just Hermione though. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna wouldn't have gotten hurt either if they'd hadn't followed him into the trap. They were all healed now, as their wounds weren't as dangerous as Hermione's, but they would never forget the battle. They wouldn't be the same again. They'd each had taken part in their first battle, had witnessed the horror of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They would never be the children they .ere before. They had been thrust into a fight that wasn't theirs and had been forced to grow up, to stop being the children they were and realise the danger that was out there.

Harry just couldn't handle it. They shouldn't have been there. It was his fight, and now his destiny. The prophecy proved that. He was destined to duel Voldemort in the end. '..._either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...' _That was what the Prophecy had said. He couldn't live properly unless Voldemort die by his hands. Voldmort had only heard the first two lines of the Prophecy. Voldemort would always target him. he'd already accepted that, but that meant that his friends would be targeted as well. Just by being around him put them in danger. What had happened just a few short hours ago was proof of this. Sirius was dead because of him. Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries to _save _Sirius, yet it was just a trap set by Voldemort.

Harry had gone there with good intentions, yet nothing good had happened at all. Sure, eleven of the Death Eaters that were there were captured, but who cared about that? He would trade their freedom if he could have his Godfather back.

"Harry?" A voice croaked.

Relief, the first possitive emotion, flooded him as he looked down at Hermione. She had finally awoken.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked, slipping from his bed and into the chair beside her's. He didn't even need a hospital bed.

"Sore." She rasped, coughing a little. Feeling that she would appreciate a drink, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up the glass of water Madam Pomfey had left. Hermione tried to sit up a little, but winced as she pulled at the injury on her chest.

"Careful. Here, let me." Gently, he helped her lift her head so she would be able to drink without spilling it down herself. Once her thirst was quenched, he hleped her lie down again. She smiled at him gratefully before gazing around the Hospital Wing, looking a little confused.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked, her hand trembling slightly. It was terribly obvious that something had happened.

Harry closed his eyes to hide his grief from her. When he opened them again, he saw that Hermione was once again looking around at their sleeping friends.

"What do you remember?"

Hermione's looked over to him again, but the looked distant as she recalled what happened. "I remember going to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, but it was a trap. Me, you and Neville had gotten seperated from the others when we had created that diversion. I remember dueling Dolohov, and I'd silenced him, but he cast a non-verbal spell. I was hit, and then the pain came." Her eyes refocused again on him and she looked a little frazzled. "I must have blacked out, Harry. I can't remember anything else. Please Harry, what happened?"

Harry didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to remember. But Hermione deserved to know what happened.

"We were fighting in the Death Chamber, you know, the one with that big archway that I could hear voices from. The Order came, including Sirius, and they joined the fight. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange when he was hit by a curse. It knocked Sirius backward, right through the archway. He didn't comeout through the otherside." He had tears running down his face after he finished his rushed explaination. That was the best he could give her, it just hurt too much to talk anymore.

Despite her injury, Hermione forced herself to sit up. Harry tried to get her to lay down again, despite the sobs choking him, but she ignored him and pulled him into a hug. he forced himself not to cry, but now he just couldn't stop.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay."

And just like the grief, his anger flashed through him again and he couldn't stop himself from ripping from her grasp.

"Stop telling me it's going to be okay! That's what everybody keeps telling me, but it isn't going to be okay! Sirius is dead! And it's all my fault. I should have listened to you when you said it could be a trap! But I didn't, and Sirius got killed because of my mistake! He's dead and he isn't going to come back. He was the only family I had, and now he's gone!"

"Harry, you still have Ron and me, we'll..."

"NO! You shouldn't even be around me! Everyone around me end up dead or hurt! You almost died tonight, Hermione, all becasue of me. And you're trying to comfort me? You should be angry at me! Shout at me! Hit me! Just don't try to comfort me, I don't deserve it!"

"Harry..." Hermione attempted to reach out for his hand, but he jumped back, shaking his head.

"Don't touch me. Just, don't." He had to get out of there. He was going to lose control of his magic, and it would only hurt the others. He had to get out. He turned and ran from the Hospital Wing, ignoring Hermione's shout. He just ran letting his feet guide him.

He somehow found himself by the edge of the forbiden forest. He had no idea how he managed to get out side, or how he hadn't noticed that the rain was falling so hard that you couldn't even hear anything else. He didn't even care that he was soaked to the bone and shivering.

Sucking in a breath, he began to walk foward. He knew he should turn around and go back to the castle where it was safe. But he just didn't care. The further away he walked, the better he felt. He didn't care if Voldemort himself stepped out from behind one of the trees, he just wanted a reprive from his crushing emotions, and the rain felt like it was washing it all away.

It soon became too dark for him to see, and after tripping over a fallen log, spraining his ankle, it wasn't long before he began to panic. How could he have been so stupid? It was called the forbidden forest for a reason, and yet he blindly walked through it. Now he didn't even know where he was, it was too dark to see and he had sprained his ankle so bad that he couldn't even stand.

Knowing that it was useless just sitting there, he pulled at his wand and cast the _lumos _spell, wondering if he could recognise where he was. Unfortunately, all he could see were trees, and he began to realise just how much trouble he could be in. He remembered his earlier thought, about not caring if Voldemort would jump out from behind one of the trees, and his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't believe what an idiot he was!

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had fallen onto the ground, but his fingers and toes began to numb and he found it hard to grip his wand. He was tired too, and all he wanted was to lean his head back against the tree he was leaning against, close his eyes and rest.

_'Don't you dare fall asleep, Harry Potter!_' a voice in his head commanded. It strangely sounded like Hermione, and he could help chuckling a little at how realistic it sounded. But he was sane enough to know that it was just a figmant of his imagination. His eyes drooped a little more.

_'Stay awake Harry, Or else!_' Hermione's voice was getting annoying. He was so tired. Why wouldn't she let him sleep? He was so fed up of people telling him what he should and shouldn't do. He just wanted to do something for himself. He just wanted to sleep.

_'Harry! Please! You have to stay awake._' This time, he just ignored the voice in his head and slipped into blissful oblivion.

* * *

He stood there, watching the fallen boy. The boy really was stupid. What was running through the boy's head when he walked into this part of the forest? The foolish boy really had no idea what creatures lurked in the depth of the forest. Creatures like him. The boy was lucky though, that it was him that stumbled upon his form instead of another of his kind. They had no mercy for idiotic boys who wandered farther than they really should. He was even luckier that the moon wasn't full. Who knows what would have happened to the boy then? It was rumoured that Fenrir Greyback's pack was stationed a few miles deeper into the forest. If the boy had kept on his path, the boy would have walked right into the Dark Lord's grasp.

Sighing, he walked foward to inspect the fallen youth. He was upset that the falling rain was so loud, otherwise he would have been able to hear the boys beating heart clearly, but instead all his stong ears could hear was the rain.

He crouched besides the boys head. The boy had obviously been leaning against the tree, but had fallen to the ground at some point. On closer inspection, he saw that there was a cut close top his temple, but had stopped bleeding. He began to worry when he noticed the boy's lips were beginning to turn blue. Reaching forward, he placed two fingers at the boys neck, looking for a pulse. His worries began to deepen when he felt the barely there pulse. If he had found the boy any later, he would have been dead.

Still, the boy was barely hanging on. He needed immediate medical attention, but he was no healer. He didn't think he could carry the boy fast enough to the school; he would surely die during the journey.

He frowned. Usually, he would just leave and let a wanderer die. But he couldn't let this boy die. He was destined for great things. His kind had their own seers, and they had foreseen many things about this boy. The boy had to live, yet unless he took drastic action, he would die.

"Damn it!" He growled roughly. There was no other choice. He would have to do The Exchange. It was the only thing that would save the boy now.

He lifted the boy slightly and gently tilted his head back so that he had easier access to the boys neck. Then, he lowered his head and bit down hard. The boy didn't even jerk in his arms, nor struggle when he began drinking his blood. He swallowed before licking the wound and pulled back. It wouldn't do for him to give into temptation and continue drinking. Quickly, he pulled back his long sleeve, exposing his wrist, and bit down there as well. Lifting his heavily bleeding wrist, he put it slightly above the boys now open mouth and let it drip in. The boy swallowed convulsively as his blood ran down his throat. Almost immediatly the blue faded from the boys lips and he alowed himself to relax. The boy took another gulp and, deciding that he had taken enough blood from him, he pulled his wrist back and licked the wound, watching as it closed over immediately.

It was done. The Exchange of blood was successful, and now the boy would live. But his life would be different, harder than it ever was before, as he would have to struggle with a craving that would be almost impossible to ignore. It would be his job to teach the boy. He was the boys partner in The Exchange, and it would be his duty to help the boy with his new life.

He sighed and lifted the boy into his arms. He needed to get the boy back to Hogwarts where the healer could take a look at him. And he needed to have a word with the Headmaster. Everything was different now and the Headmaster needed to know exactly what had happened that night.

* * *

That was actually a rather short first chapter, but they will get longer as the story progresses. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know.


End file.
